


Better on Erestor

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Peanut Butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn covers Erestor naked body with peanut butter as wants to know how the elf would react to it, while Erestor fantasizes of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better on Erestor

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Eryn  
> Disclaimer: They did not belong to me.  
>  _*note from Eryn, I just said Peanut Butter would probably taste dang good on an elf! Yes, Erestor is my favorite*_

**Imladris**

The sun was long gone for the day and the moon was rising as Aragorn walked to the advisor’s room, holding closely a jar of peanut butter that he made days earlier.

He had recently been plagued with thoughts, erotic dreams, wondering how the advisor would react to the concoction he held carefully.

He quietly opened the door and stepped inside, the sight that greeted him took away his breath.

The light of the moon bathed Erestor’s nude body in silvery light and Aragorn hurried inside.

Silently, Aragorn walked closer to the bed. He knelt beside it and smiled as he glanced again at Erestor’s naked form.

Opening the jar, Aragorn used his fingers to spread the peanut butter gently onto the naked advisor, covering as much exposed flesh as possible.

Licking his lips in lust, the man leaned over and began to lick at the sweet treat, causing the elf to moan at the touch.

As Aragorn continued to lap away the peanut butter, he heard a name leaving Erestor’s lips, a name he did not expect.

The name was _Celeborn._

Erestor’s hands suddenly grasped Aragorn’s head, guiding it between his legs, urging him to suck his length as he moaned Celeborn’s name.

Using both hands to hold Erestor’s cock, he began to nibble and lick away the peanut butter that covered the quickly swelling flesh.

Aragorn kept moving his tongue up and down on Erestor’s length, teasing the elf.

“Make love to me,” Erestor moaned with lust, licking his lips then adding, “I love you, Celeborn.”

Aragorn smiled around the cock in his mouth, his tongue continually moving until he felt the elf shuddered beneath him; the air heavy with semen and peanut butter.

Aragorn swallowed all the warm white cream, as Erestor’s violent shivers calmed.

“You are so sweet,” Aragorn said to him, licking his lips.

“Make love,” Erestor begged him, Aragorn hearing the urgency in the elf’s voice.

“That I can do,” Aragorn grinned, a large smile on his face.

Aragorn held Erestor’s legs and pushed guided them toward the advisor’s shoulders and began to work on Erestor’s opening.

He leaned closer to the sticky hole and started to move his tongue on and around it, making the elf thrash his head from side to side, begging for more.

Aragorn kept licking the hole until he felt the tunnel become wet.

Then he moved his hand through the remaining peanut butter that covered Erestor, making sure his fingers were covered.

He moved his slick digits to the advisor’s entrance, inserting one finger at the time, torturing the elf.

Erestor kept moaning ‘ _Celeborn_ ’, lost in his fantasy, his erotic dream, and it seemed that he did not recognize the hands of a man on him.

Aragorn added another finger inside as he moved them in and out, circling inside the wet tunnel. He watched the moaning elf with a satisfactory smile.

“More… more,” Erestor demanded as he moved his hand to touch himself; not realizing he was still covered in Aragorn’s creamy recipe.

“Take me,” Erestor begged although Aragorn preferred to add another finger, to torment the elf more.

But Erestor insisted and his thrashing grew more bold.

Aragorn removed his fingers, licked them relatively clean before stroking his own rampaging cock.

He did not know if this was Erestor’s first time and hoped the peanut butter would be enough to ease his way. Although, the way the elf was calling ‘ _Celeborn_ ’ he wondered that it might not be the first time.

Carefully, he pushed his cock inside Erestor’s wet tunnel. He pulled gently back out, making the elf beg and thrash.

“Keep it inside!” Erestor demanded.

And so did Aragorn; he pushed his cock back inside of Erestor and started to thrust, adjusting his length in Erestor’s opening.

“Harder… harder,” Erestor begged as he continued touching his _painted_ body, not stopping as he felt waves of pleasure filling his body.

Aragorn thrust in the same rhythm while he pushed inside Erestor, deeper and faster.

Aragorn could felt the elf beneath him tremble, knowing he had reached the edge. He continued making love to him, rubbing against the elf’s sweet spot and was rewarded as hot cum splashed onto his stomach. Aragorn growled and released his seed deep inside Erestor’s passage.

Carefully, he removed his cock from the quivering body and lay beside Erestor; wrapping his arms around the still trembling body.

Erestor moaned, “It was so good _Celeborn_ , I love you.”

“My pleasure.”

Erestor turned his head at the strange voice, sudden dread filling him. He gazed at the man in utter confusion and a hint of fear, “What are you doing in here? Where is Celeborn?”

****

THE END!


End file.
